The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A typical vehicle includes many components. The components that make up the vehicle's powertrain may include, for example, an engine, a transmission, and a torque converter that transfers torque from the engine to the transmission. In general, the performance of the engine, torque converter and transmission are adjusted for optimal fuel economy for various operating conditions. Under certain operating conditions, however, the powertrain components may produce disturbances such as noise and vibrations that is noticed by the occupants in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Some of these disturbances may be sufficient to yield customer complaints.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a process that adjusts the performance of the powertrain components to minimize disturbances in the passenger compartment caused by the operation of the powertrain components.